It is well known for games to employ magnetic elements. Examples of such games include magnetic chess, checkers and backgammon games that use magnetic playing pieces to hold the pieces stationary and to prevent loss while playing in a moving vehicle. Other examples include magnetic toss games that use either magnetic targets or projectile-type magnetic game pieces that stick to targets made of magnetically attractive substances. Also known are magnetic tossing games that include targets affixed vertically to a wall so that magnetic projectile-type game pieces may be thrown at the vertical target in a manner similar to playing darts. The prior art also includes games that are similar to the well-known game hop-scotch in that magnetic projectile-type game pieces are thrown onto flat, horizontally-disposed floor targets.
Desirable additions to this art would include magnetic toss games with projectile-type game piece configurations that impart unique aerodynamic and magnetic-adhesive properties to the projectiles. Also desirable would be new game board or target configurations and methods and rules of play employing these new game piece and game board configurations.